


I'm Drowning

by Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ;), Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Social Anxiety, do you know whats happening yet?, hahaha, hes at a party, no??, try and guess the pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas/pseuds/Kankri_the_murderer_Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri finds himself stuck at a shitty party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Drowning

A thumping pounds behinds your eyes, your hands shaking as you grip the party cup in your hand. This isn't where you're meant to be. You feel a pressure build around you and you compulsively shrink in on yourself some more.

The music starts to change. You hear those toxic lyrics rotting away at your mind.

**_"and when you love her, love her she will be_ **

**_a little angel, angel in your heart_ **

**_you've got to push it, push it for her love_ **

**_and then forever, ever she will be_ **

**_happy angel of your heart to be there together"_ **

You feel so sick and here you are, tears welling in your blank, dead eyes. Everything hurts and you want to go home. You know someone put something in your drink, feeling a bit helpless. He stare at it an

Your trance is broken by a tap on your shoulder.

And, thankfully, it's not a douchebag. When you turn your head to look at him, you find it is a douchebag. But, a kinder douchebag. Who you know. While his presence is usually not welcomed, it's now very much appreciated. He gives you this look and you think you're going to puke.


End file.
